


The Fifth Knight of Gwyn

by AbysswalkerAstraea



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Dominance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Oral Sex, Party, Play Fighting, Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea
Summary: A fifth knight of Gwyn, Eira, has been promoted. Taking her fancy to her captain, Ornstein, the two believe that one another could never like each other. That is, until Lords Blade Ciaran has a firm word with her captain, revealing how truly dense he is with women.The wedding of Gwynevere and Flann is swiftly approaching. Eira is at a loss for words at her captains invite to accompany him. The group of five enjoy a well deserved party, and with the alcohol permeating their brains, the Dragonslayer leads dear Eira to his room.Things begin to get heated.
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Lord's Blade Ciaran, Dragon Slayer Ornstein/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. A Spark Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> The character Eira is my own OC, who is used in multiple stories (some are released, some aren't.) To be clear, this does NOT correlate with the other stories. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Well then, Eira, I hereby announce you as the fifth knight of Gwyn". The woman was sat on her knees, hands in her lap as her captain tapped each of her shoulders with a blade, and then her head. 

She smiled. She felt truly honoured. Standing, she bowed to her captain. "Thank you, sir. I will not let you down.". Ornstein reached out, gripping her shoulder. "Please, call me Ornstein. We are equals now." His sharp features softened briefly, revealing a rare smile. 

And from then on, she was smitten. Her companions all knew it, too. 

"Hello, Eira. Do you fair well?", spoke the gentle voice of the Lord's blade. Eira smiled, though her eyes held a distraction. "I do. I hope you do also.", she lifted her cup, taking a gulp of the liquid as her surroundings within the grand hall were drowned out, eyes focused solely on one being. 

Ciaran smirked, eyes meeting Artorias who raised his eyebrows playfully. "Ah, hello, Eira. I believe I have soiled my trousers". Eira nodded, head resting into her palm. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks.", she muttered absentmindedly, completely ignoring his obvious bait and speaking random words. 

Ciaran held a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh, and Eira finally tore her eyes from her captain. "Huh? What's so funny, Ciaran?". Ciaran smiled knowingly, eating pieces of her food elegantly. Artorias rested a hand on his friends shoulder, and Eira turned to meet his kind eyes. "Why dont you go talk to him?", he smiled.

Eira sighed. She shook her head, turning back to her food. "Why would I need to do that? He is my captain, nothing more."

Artorias raised his eyebrows once more, but let the matter settle. Gough, who had been listening, did not relent. He waved a hand, his boisterous voice reaching all rooms of the hall. " My sincerest apologies, Lord, but could I borrow my captain for a moment?" He grinned a charming smile. Gwyns oldest merely laughed and nodded, nudging his best knight in their direction. 

Ornsteins cool gaze met the table of his companions, eyebrows raised. Eiras belly flopped nervously as the captain made his way to the table, and Gough chuckled quietly, nudging Eira. "There you go, kid. No need to thank ol' Gough." 

Eira merely threw a weak glare in his direction, and glanced at Artorias for help. He merely grinned, amusement shining within his dark eyes. "Ah, captain! I believe Eira has something she wishes to discuss!" 

Eira blanched. A pleading look shone in her eyes, and Artorias merely shook her shoulder playfully, grinning brightly, as though he had helped the situation. 

Ornstein made his way over, red hair neatly cascading down his broad back as his piercing, green eyes gazed at Eira, oblivious to Artorias' and Gough's amusement. "Everything alright, Eira?", his smooth voice questioned. He leaned onto the back of Ciarans chair, and Eira couldn't help but stare.

His defined jaw was perfectly visible from her lower angle, his strong figure bared through his shirt. His emerald eyes shone, his presence demanding authority. She was at a loss for words. 

Artorias and Gough glanced at each other, smiling. Ciaran was the only one to hold an ounce of pity for her friend. Ornsteins neutral gaze faltered, and he began to frown. "Are you quite alright?", his voice held concern, and he glanced at both Artorias and Gough for a possible answer, who then glanced at Ciaran. 

Ciaran caught on swiftly. " Ah, sorry captain, Eiras feeling rather sickly. Perhaps we should all step into the fresh air for a while?". A small smile reached Ornsteins face. All 5 relished in the moments of peace they could spend together, privately. He nodded. "Of course."

All eyes landed on Eira as she swiftly stood, chair screeching across the floor. Her face flushed. "I--um--meet you out there?", she squeaked, leaving the table. Ciaran followed. 

The men trailed behind the women whilst walking through the halls. Ornstein cocked his head. "Why are they whispering?". The three males watched as Eira kneeled down to whisper to Ciaran frantically, with Ciaran giggling and stiffling her laughter. Artorias hummed, "I haven't the faintest, captain. What about you, Gough?" 

The giant shrugged, smiling. "Only God knows, I suppose." He chuckled. Ornstein narrowed his eyes, something odd was going on. A hand gliding across his neck and onto his shoulders pulled him from the thought. It was Artorias. "So, Captain. How do you feel about our newest addition?"

Ornstein frowned at Artorias' lack of personal space, promptly ignoring it for now. He thought. " Well, she is certainly talented with an axe. The best, even.". Gough nudged his opposite shoulder. "No, Captain, not like that. What about as a person?"

Ornstein scratched his head lightly. "Well, she's nice enough. A tad clumsy, but not an issue. When the situation calls, I could depend on her, as I can with you all."

Artorias and Gough both rolled their eyes, walking on ahead. Ornstein frowned. "Pardon? Did I say something wrong?" He followed closely.


	2. It feels like we're young again

They all sat perched onto steps which lead to the main cathedral, basking in the warm sunlight. Gough, Ciaran and Artorias all conversed quietly. Eira and Ornstein sat silently. 

Ciaran sighed, walking over to Ornstein. She was certain her method would work better than the boys. Sitting beside him, she indicated towards Eira, who was sat alone. 

"Captain, a moment, please?". He nodded. Ciaran sat beside him, smiling knowingly. "We have been a team of 4 for quite some time. Perhaps you, as Captain, should spend more time with our newest addition? It is your duty, after all." 

Ornstein hummed, mulling her words over for a moment. He nodded. "Of course, you are completely right. But i", he hesitated, "I do not believe my company is desired from Eira."

Ciaran tilted her head. "Why?"

Ornsteins face briefly depicted vulnerability, something he only showed to her, the former only woman of the group. He hesitated, laughing breathily at himself For being so absurd. "Each time I enter a room, I am avoided. Each time I make conversation, it is ended abruptly. Even in the dining hall, you saw how she swiftly left at the mention of my name!" 

Ciaran stared in bewilderment, before a laugh bubbled from her throat. She gripped his hands gently, shaking her head with a giggle. "Oh, Captain. You can be so dense." 

Ornstein cocked his head, amusement and confusion in his eyes. "Pray tell, Ciaran." Ciaran smiled, nodding her head towards Eira. "All that you mention - it is not hostility! In fact," she inched closer, " it is quite the opposite".

Ornstein blinked, a blank expression gracing his handsome face. He had not been prepared for that. "Are you certain?". Ciaran nodded frantically, giggling. "Absolutely! Me, Artorias and Gough have known for some time." 

Once again, the captain was speechless. They had all known? He supposed he could begrudgingly admit that he was indeed dense when it came to women.. 

Glancing briefly at Artorias, a silent understanding was passed between the two. Ciaran grinned. Artorias stood abruptly, smiling. "Right. It is time we take our leave, Captain."

Eira stood too, ready to leave. Gough shook his head. "Sorry, Eira. The captain has much to talk to you about regarding our next assignment. We would prefer to avoid that!", he laughed loudly, waving a small goodbye as the three friends turned to leave.

Artorias turned back briefly, winking at Ornstein. To say the captain was embarrassed was an understatement. They had set him up like bloody teenagers. A part of him was grateful, however. Recently, he found that his attention lingered more and more on Eira, especially during their training. He would never admit that, though. 

Eira stood, hands clapping at the front of her tightly fitting shirt. "Captain. Is something amiss? Have I failed to see a detail for our next assignment?", her head was cocked, silver hair flowing over her shoulders. 

Ornstein stood. "No. Follow me.". Eira nodded, gaze cast to the ground. Ornstein inwardly cursed himself. Must he be so cold? He sighed. Scratching the back of his head nervously, he struggled. "What I mean is..", Eira perked up at that, gazing at him with wide, innocent eyes. 

He swallowed. "What I meant to ask, is if you'd like to accompany me to the gardens?". His face remained calm, neutral, while his heart beat madly. Slowly, a small smile graced her beautiful features, and she nodded. "Id like that." 

They walked in a comfortable silence, and he couldn't help but gaze at the way her silver hair reflected the sun. She was beautiful, any man could see that. In fact, he had caught many men staring at her in ways that made his chest bubble with anger.

They both arrived in the gardens of the palace, overlooking a cliff and the sea in the far distance. They made casual conversation for a while, with Ornstein leading the conversation, questioning her about her hobbies while off duty, and her opinions of the entire group. 

She smiled politely and answered each question, slowly coming out of her shell. Ornstein gazed at her features as she spoke, his eyes lingering on her hair, her bright blue oceanic eyes, her pale, plump lips, her beautiful smile. He was fond of her. 

Yet, he was rather baffled at the same time. As a knight, she was probably the most vicious in combat. Her large axe meant maiming, beheading and slicing were guaranteed. After each battle, she was covered in blood, though her smile shone brightly. It was a deadly weapon, indeed. And yet, here she was unable to form a mere sentence in front of him. Dare he say it to be cute? 

A woman with beauty and strength. A dangerous woman, indeed. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like that thought. 

"Captain, are you listening?", she tilted her head. Ornstein blinked, ashamed at having been caught within his own thoughts. He gave a small smile. "Ah, my apologies, Eira. Could you repeat that?"

Eira merely stared at his form. He was stunning, surely carved from the Earth by God's. Every woman wanted him, she knew. Eira blinked. "I..I was just wondering if you'd like to accompany me within the following week. I do not mind where. It's okay if you decline, I just--", she rambled, a giant blush adorning her cheeks.

Ornstein held a hand up, silencing her. "I would never decline. I would be delighted to spend time with you, Eira. Would you care to accompany me to Our Royal Highnesses wedding to Flann?" 

Eiras eyes sparkled in awe, and she nodded frantically. "Yes, absolutely! It is in a mere two days.". She sounded excited, he noted.

Ornstein smiled. "Indeed. I'm sure we can train between then and now."

Eira giggled. He was terribly work orientated. She nodded. "I'd like that."


	3. Tension

The next day, Eira woke bright and early, fixing her appearance up and eating a piece of fruit before departing to the training area. She greeted the silver knights already there. 

Two approached her with smiles, indicating to her weapon. "You're the new knight of Lord Gwyn, right? Would you like to spar?". His friend nudged him lightly, eyes wide. The silver knight in question gasped. "Terribly sorry, Lady. I did not mean to speak with such disrespect."

Eira nodded, hefting her large axe onto one shoulder. She dismissed his title. "Absolutely!".

The first knight held a simple silver knight sword and a shield, attempting to bash the shield at her to break her guard. Eira side stepped him easily, and he spun his sword around to make a quick attack from behind. Gripping his arm, she kicked the feet from beneath him roughly, twisting hid sword to point at his own neck. 

"I hope you do not mind me saying, but your footwork needs improving.", she hoisted him up. The knight gaped at her. "But my lady, you did not even use your weapon once!"

She smiled. "I mean no offence, but i did not need to.". The knight slumped defeatedly. His friend scoffed. "No offence, Lady, but surely your skill is lacking if you can't even lift your own weapon?"

Eiras smile became a thin line, her eyes opening fully to meet his gaze. The knight shivered. "Stand by the wall. I will throw it at you."

The knight guffawed. " My Lady, that is no small battle axe to be thrown through the air. That axe is far bigger, there is no way you could throw it without it being a danger, even if you are practised!"

Eiras smile tightened. "Stand by the wall." She repeated. The knight gulped, and did so.

Eira lifted her axe, the height from ground reached her mid torso. She gripped it with both hands, reeling it back behind her head. The two knights gawked. With a shout, she ran and threw it with all her might. It flew cleanly through the air, and with a smash of rocks, lodged into the wall beside said knights head. 

She smiled sweetly. "I'm certain this proof will suffice.", walking beside him, she pulled her axe from the wall. 

"I hope you are not scaring my knights.", spoke a deep voice, arms crossed with a quirked brow. 

Eira balanced the axe on her shoulder. "Merely proving a point is all."

The two spent time sparring, using wooden versions of their weapons against each other. Unfortunately for Ornstein, Eiras axe had a major advantage against his lance unlike most swords.

The sparring continued for well over an hour, with both of them sweating and panting. "Goodness, Eira. You certainly know how to wield an axe.". Eira smiled. "Thank you, captain. It is like an appendage to me." 

The day carried on, and Ornstein sighed as his three companions came to visit. Artorias smiled. "Training, I see. Why not try something different? Hand to hand combat?". Gough laughed. "A splendid idea, Artorias! It would allow them the chance to get up close and personal with one another. To learn each others strengths and weaknesses, of course."

The implication was bold, and Ornstein watched Eiras cheeks flush. He glared at the two men. " That won't be necessary".

"But you have not assessed her on her hand to hand abilities.", Artorias spoke innocently. Ornstein groaned. He was right.

"Fine."

The sparring match began, with Ornstein studying her abilities as Eira moved to kick him to the ground. He gripped her leg, sbout to kick the other from beneath her. Eira saw this coming and swiftly wrapped the free leg around him, forcing him to the ground. 

They continued for 30 minutes, deeply in concentration as they tried to best each other. The three companions had left by now, and Ornstein was ripped from his thoughts as Eira leaped onto him, pushing his upper body to the ground. They had both agreed that whoever's back touches the ground loses. 

Eira grinned. She had the upper hand as she sat atop him and held his arm in an armlock. She saw him smile, and she tilted her head confused. In a flash, he had flipped them over roughly, holding Eiras wrists to the ground as he hovered above her triumphantly. "You are a mighty foe, even in training." 

Her face reddened, and he stared at her oddly. Ornstein froze, his mind realising their predicament. His knees had pinned her thighs to the ground, while his arms held her wrists. She was at his mercy. 

His eyes widened a fraction, and he could not help but stare at the beauty beneath him whose cheeks and lips were a pretty red. He leaned in, breath hitching as her eyes glanced to his mouth. He kissed her softly, before swiftly pulling away and onto his feet. "Forgive me", his voice was raspy and deep, and she almost melted at the smouldering gaze in his eyes. " That was inappropriate of me.", he pulled her up.

Eira reached out, gripping his face and returning the kiss. When she pulled back, his eyes were positively alight with fire, scanning her. She bit her lip and looked away, unable to hold his intense gaze. "I will see you tomorrow." 

She departed with a smile, cheeks flaming red. Ornstein glanced ahead of him, a beast within him stirring for more. She had awoken it.


	4. Preparation and 'Lad'-eque talks

"Gough, let us remember to look presentable, yes?", spoke the demanding tone of the captain, though all knew he was merely caring for the giant.

A deep sigh was his reply as the giant fumbled with his black hair. "I suppose. It is a once in a millennia affair, is it not?"

At that moment, the pair glanced at Artorias, who was tying his black hair up high and elegantly. His pup, Sif, lay lazily on the couch. They had all appreciated owning a private common room to just the 5 of them. 

Artorias was smiling, as always, fixing up his appearance before his dark eyes met Ornsteins. "Captain! I assume you will do Eira the courtesy of looking positively dashing tonight?" 

Ornstein kept his face neutral, his hair gliding down his back, while half of it was tied into a high knot. It was a suitable hairstyle for such an event. He sat, having bored himself with constant readjustment to his figure, and patted Sif gently, who perked up sleepily. 

"Silence yourself, Artorias. It is a private matter.", he bit. Gough laughed loudly, shaking his head. "You are a marvellous captain, and it is an honour to fight alongside you. But with women? I have met no man worse than you!", Goughs eyes crinkled with humour. Gough appeared to be a wise father of the group, who could easily give advice on most situations. 

The captain scowled momentarily, but relented in defeat, and nodded. "I admit that I lack in that department, yes. I simply do not know how to act."

Artorias raised his brows, sitting upon the floor so Sif could remain on the couch. He stroked her lovingly. "You have bedded many women, Captain. I am surprised to hear such a proclaim from you". 

Ornstein dismissed him with a wave of his hand, his Leo ring glinting from the sun's rays. His thoughtful expression returned. "That is different, Artorias. I do not wish to simply bed her, and even if that was the extent of my desires, I could not do so, for she is a highly esteemed knight of Our Lord! She is no mere woman." He threw his hands up in the air, releasing a long exhale. 

Gough smiled, nodding towards Artorias. "Our captains speaks the truth, friend. Surely you know that, concerning Ciaran and the likes?" His eyes were calm, reflecting wisdom and amusement. 

Artorias flushed, and sputtered somewhat. Ornstein raised both brows, staring at his friends embarrassed state. " You are fond of Ciaran?". Artorias scratched his head lightly, a nervous smile gracing his features. "I am. However, I assumed she had eyes for you."

Now it was Ornsteins turn to laugh, releasing a deep chuckle as his eyes shone brightly. "Surely you are joking? She has liked you for some time, Artorias. Are you dense?"

Gough rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "You're both dense, Captain. Now, be sure to swoon them, my dear friends. For they are knights, but do not forget that they are still women, and wish to be treated as such on rare occasion."

Artorias and Ornstein stared at him, faces blank as their minds fought to keep up with Goughs words. Realisation struck them, and they both wondered how on Earth they had been so oblivious. 

Eira and Ciaran sat idly, fixing each others hair to quicken the process. Eira had braided the hair from her roots to the rope securing it, the rest of her silver hair flowing freely in a high ponytail. Pieces were pulled forward gently to frame her face, her piercings from youth now visible at the top of her ear, a symbol of growth and strength.

It was a bold hairstyle, and much different to the styles that women of Anor Londo adorned, but she liked it. She was not certain about the small shard of bone placed ornamentally in the rope securing her hair, but it reminded her of home. The bone was from her very first pet wolf, who had died during battle. She had not taken a grotesque part of him, only a simple shard to remember him. 

Meanwhile, Ciaran had let her blonde hair flow freely and had gripped the hair framing her face, braiding it. She neatly clipped it behind her head, and Eira helped to place flowers within the braid. It was almost like a braided flower crown. Ciaran had travelled from the Far East, and for her, such an occasion suggested modesty and beauty, while for Eira, it would symbolise strength and beauty. 

After final touch ups, the women departed their room, weapons held at their side.


	5. Holy Matrimony and Tantalising Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is called modreds lullaby

The men departed to the grand hall early, having been summoned to watch over the ceremony carefully. Ciaran and Eira had not, and thus arrived on time, as all were being seated. The first born saw the women, and waved them over, indicating to the empty seats. "You are to sit by the royal family on this occasion."

The women blinked, a wide smile adorning their faces. "We would be honoured to."

Many God's had attended. 

The ceremony began, with an ethereal looking Goddess walking down the aisle, her father's large arm holding her own. She was the epitome of beauty, and Flann, who was strikingly handsome, certainly portrayed strength. Gwyn bestowed a fragment of his soul to him, and gestured for the two to kiss.

Gwyn stood before Flann, who bowed respectfully. The Lord merely laughed before pulling him into a hug, which had the entire hall erupting with cheers. Gwynevere had been ushered aside to the many women gushing over her, while Flann was striking up a boisterous conversation with the firstborn. Their friendship was apparent. 

Flann and his family had attended the event, alongside Velka, Fina and Caitha, and McLoyf, each with their children and partners.

Many of the god like children had taken a liking to Eira, and rushed over as soon as they could. A child of Fina, blonde and beautiful, reached for her hand. "Eira! Amuse us.", she demanded in a sweet voice, whilst the son of Velka stood beside her, hair and eyes as black as night. 

Eira nodded. It was not her place to decline God descendants. "What would you have me do?" She smiled. At this point, many of the guests were idly chatting in their seats. The young goddess of Fina hummed, and excitedly jumped. "A tale! I wish to hear a tale!". Eira briefly glanced to Velka and Fina, who both nodded calmly. 

Eira stood, and soon the goddesses other children followed, alongside the young Gwyndolin and even younger Filianore. The Firstborn watched in amusement too, while Artorias, Ornstein and Gough was stood beside Gwyn, but also peered over. 

Walking to a small opening with axe in hand, she thought of a song. She sang sweetly. 

"Hush, child, The darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep, child  
Guileless son  
I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand  
The cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath"

She inched towards the children as the menacing words were spoken, and their eyes brightened in awe and excitement. Her four friends watched with interest, especially Ornstein. Her voice was beautiful. 

"Guileless son  
Your spirit will hate her  
The flower who married my brother the traitor  
And you will expose  
His puppeteer behavior  
For you are the proof  
Of how he betrayed her loyalty"

Her voice had taken on a hushed tone as she inched even closer, face purposely blank. The children began to giggle and grip each others hands.

"Guileless son  
Each day you grow older  
Each moment I'm watching my vengence unfold  
For the child of my body  
The flesh of my soul  
Will die in returning the birthright he stole"

Eira sang gently throughout, slowly inching even closer now, until she was crouched in front of them with a small smile. As the song came to an end, her tone increased tenfold as the last line was sung, and her axe was lifted above her head playfully. All the children jumped and squealed and giggled, some running away while others laughed hysterically at her jumpscare and wrapped around her legs. 

Gwyn himself began to laugh and pat Filianores head gently, and Gwynevere smiled warmly at the display. Ornstein gave a small smile of his own, amused at her humour in scaring the children. 

Velkas son tugged at Eiras hand, turning to her mother. "Mother, I enjoy these tales. Can we take her home?". Everybody erupted with laughter at that. 

The ceremony was short and modest, as Gwynevere had wanted. She reached out to her father with a smile, gripping his hand gently. "Father, I tire of this ceremony. Let us move to the grand hall for a feast." 

The Lord had been happy at her request, his booming voice reaching the ears of all. "Let us feast and celebrate the communion of my daughter to Flann! She is now a woman, and I am proud!", he shouted, earning a crowd of agreements and shouts of appraisal. 

Eira and Ciaran had moved together, picking up a plate as they chose from a selection of various meats, salads, fruits and cakes. The hall was bustling with knights and guests, decorated richly for the occasion. The Firstborn had gained much attention, as always, as his booming laugh was heard throughout the hall, challenging a fellow knight to an arm wrestle, no doubt. 

Ornstein and Artorias were no where to be seen, and neither was Gough. Shrugging, they continued their night. Ciaran had given a glass of wine to Eira, who drank it easily, and went for a refill. They would enjoy themselves tonight, along with the entire kingdom. 

The feast battled far into the evening, with plenty of food to go around as entertainment was now at the centre of attention in the middle of the hall. Tricks, sparring, singing and jokes were made, and the entire hall erupted with laughter. 

Eira stood to her feet, gazing at the drinking games across the hall. Many muscular men stood with large, wooden tankards in hand, throwing back their drinks with ease. Ciaran giggled, the alcohol already catching up with her. "Hey, a drinking game. You're no lightweight, why don't you go put the men in their place?"

The three men finally made it to the grand hall after much chatter with Gwyn and Flann, perhaps too much, Ornstein thought. Picking up plates, they piled them with various meats and a few cakes. Scanning the hall, Ornstein and Artorias mouth dropped open. 

Sitting at a bench table beside a multitude of men, the women held large tankards. Ciaran sipped lightly, while Eira gulped the liquids. They had accepted each others vast differences. "Is that Eira?", Ornstein questioned in disbelief, but Artorias was simply staring, eyes wide. "So beautiful." His gaze lingered on Ciarans petite form. 

Ornstein looked at Eira, earlier he hadn't had a chance to gaze upon her, and his mouth dried. She truly looked like a battle princess, exuding strength and beauty. He felt a twinge of something erupt in his belly. Whatever culture she hailed from, he found that it was stunning. Currently, she was throwing a drink back as burly men chanted and clapped wildly in surprise. Was this truly the same shy beauty he had witnessed mere days ago? 

Gough laughed loudly, clapping the two men on the back. "What a pair of women they are." 

Artorias had already gravitated to Ciaran, who had swayed lightly as she stood, and followed him to the food table. Meanwhile, Eira and now the firstborn were challenging each other to a drinking contest. Ornstein cringed, he knew how reckless his Lord could become, and Eira would likely end up in the same situation, no doubt. 

The first born had noticed Ornstein walking over calmly, and he roughly nudged Eiras shoulder, who was more than happy to return it. He laughed. "Don't look now, but I fear a particular knight has come to save you from my company."

The Firstborn smirked deviously. "A dance, Lady?" He held his palm out. Eira blinked, gazing blearily at his hand. She slowly took it. Ornstein had been half way through the room when he witnessed this, and he merely shrugged it off. He sat amongst fellow knights.

The two danced, with Eira playfully moving faster than he was capable, landing them stumbling into another couple and merely laughing it off. "You are quite the company, Eira! However,", he inched close to her ear, her head pressed to his shoulder as he bent slightly. "I fear you have an admirer.". She gazed at him, and his eyes shone knowingly. 

He patted her shoulder. "Be sure to bed the bastard.", he laughed. He then departed. Eira giggled and swayed aimlessly to a table, bypassing Ornstein completely as her head was clouded with alcohol. She was calm and giddy. Ornstein stood abruptly and followed, sitting beside her. "It seems you are enjoying the celebration.", he smiled.

Eira lifted her glassy eyes to his, the blue irises landing to his mouth shamelessly. Her make-up was beautiful, he noted. She had a simple red lipstick with darkened eyes, and she appeared almost intimidating, but rather it was the beauty of a true woman. He watched her sway and smile lazily.

"Your hair.", he pointed, "I like it. Is it cultural, or do you simply enjoy bold styles?", he queried, and for a moment he wondered if that had come out as offensive. If it was, she merely brushed it off with a sway of her hand and touched the tight braids on her scalp. "Cultural. I hail from Zena. We have a boldness to many parts of our life.", she smiled. 

Ornstein nodded, gazing at the thick locks of silver that had been moved to cascade down one shoulder, bearing her neck and jewelled ears. "And those?" His fingers gently brushed her ear, and her eyes positively brightened at the touch. Her every emotion was on display due to her tipsiness, and he revelled in the display. 

She tilted her head slightly, pointing at the three rings which embellished her upper ear cartilage, a tiny gem of various colours in each. "The green one symbolises a coming of age. The blue one symbolises courage and victory. The red one symbolises survival. For me, it had been against a dragon."

Ornstein tilted his head curiously, how interesting. His gaze lingered on her tilted head, which beared her creamy, pale neck and the softness of her jaw. A familiar feeling forced it's way into his abdomen. 

Ornstein was ripped from his less than decent thoughts as a drink was forced into his hand. "My captain deserves a drink, too.", she smiled, clumsily lifting her own drink and almost narrowly missing her lips. 

Ornstein paused. My captain? Was that a mere accident? He felt the familiar temptation of sin etching into his mind, as he took great pleasure in being called that. Tearing his eyes away from her, he drank his own with ease.

Eira believed she was being sneaky with her glances, but that certainly was not the case. At one point, Artorias briefly came over and whispered that her eyes were 'practically stripping the captain'. To say she flushed was an understatement, and Ornstein visibly noticed the red hue tinging her cheeks and repressed a smirk behind a tankard of beer.


	6. I Think I Like You

The majority of the grand hall were drunk, and pleasant, upbeat music was playing to signal that a dance is ready to happen. The Firstborn made his way over to his favoured knight, intoxicated beyond belief and becoming more boisterous than Ornstein thought was possible. 

He slouched beside them both with a charming grin on his face. He leaned into Ornstein. "She is mighty dashing tonight, friend. If you do not snatch her for yourself, I certainly will.", he whispered. He was playing, of course, but it was always amusing to rile his knight up. Ornstein scoffed. 

Reaching out, his large hand gripped Eiras smaller one, and he rose to his feet. "I believe you were meant to accompany me? Come, let's dance.". Eiras eyes sparkled up at him in wonder and awe, he was so handsome, she thought. 

They danced through the night to silly songs and old folks tales. Some dances were together, while some were a competition to see who could keep up with a difficult type of Astoran dancing. 

By the end of many songs, Eira was giggling madly, an upbeat song played on drums and flutes that had many of the men pulling their partners around wildly. The song was a competition of sorts, to see which Lady could keep up with Her partner as he tugged her around in laughter. 

Eiras cheeks were flushed red, eyes crinkling and mouth open into a beautiful smile as she giggled, stumbling at every turn he took. "Ornstein!", she laughed madly, tripping once more. Eventually, she was reduced to tears of laughter as she gripped his chest and stared up at him. "Please, a moment, if you would!", she could hardly breathe, and he gazed upon her with his own amusement. He couldn't help but laugh at how weak with laughter she had become. 

He tugged her once more, and she all but stumbled into his arms, face against his neck as her head reached his chin. She shook with silent giggles, her tears partly smudging her make-up, but it was all the more funny to her. "Please, I will wet myself if you continue!", she chuckled, knees bending slightly.

Ornstein shivered at feeling her warm breath against his neck, but relented. He was indeed tipsy, but not at all to her extent. He gently guided her to a secluded part of the hall, and she giddily followed, swaying and sometimes tripping. Ornstein chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, securing her unbalanced walking. "Let us not get you injured.", he smiled. 

Ciaran appeared to be in a similar state as Artorias had also been leading her gently to a quiet place. She was laughing and attempting to constantly wrap herself around him, much to his embarrassment. She was very clingy when drunk, the opposite of her sober self. 

"Eira!", the Lords blade held her arms open, stumbling over to her friend. "Captain!", she hugged them both, then clung to her friend. Artorias trudged over lazily, drink in hand. They both conversed for a mere 5 minutes, before both their eyebrows rose at the display ahead of them.

Two young knights had approached the pair, and appeared to be flirting with them. Ciaran scoffed and folded her arms coldly, causing one of the males to shrink behind her gaze. Eira merely smiled, and shook her head. "I apologise. As is my custom at such an event, if a man cannot best me in combat, I will not allow his advances." 

The male gaped at her, scratching his head nervously. "That's your custom? Jeez, the women from Zena must be strong, then.". He straightened and grinned. "I must implore. What makes you think that you are stronger?" 

Eira began to laugh, and held her hands up. "Alright, fine. Let's fight, then." She held her fists up with a bright smile. Ornstein and Artorias rushed over, linking arms with her as they pulled her away. "It is merely a friendly custom to study the one who wishes to court!", she explained, but they were having none of it. 

Ciaran giggled and held her friends hand. "You can be such a fiesty woman, Eira. The captain will certainly enjoy your company." She wiggled her brows. Artorias bellowed a laugh, and nodded. "Indeed. He definitely likes them strong. I'm telling you, the man must have a fetish for challenge!" 

Eiras face reddened while Ornstein appeared calm and cool as always. He did not bother to deny their claims. The alcohol had began to permeate his brain, and soon he felt restless. Gripping Eiras hand gently, he tugged her away from the company of their friends, and out of the grand hall.

Entering the night, all was silent other than the occasional giggle from Eira. She had one drink in her hand, and turned to rest upon a wall overlooking the city far below. Ornstein stood beside her sitting form, the wall was high, and so she was now eye level with him. He gazed at the snowy mountains. 

"May I just say, that you have a beautiful voice? The song in the ceremony, I rather enjoyed it.". He saw Eira give a shy smile, twirling a lock of her silver hair. "Thank you. It is a tale from Zena."

Shifting slightly, she faced his gaze. Her eyes scanned his entire face, from his strong jaw to his high cheekbones and his hair. Her icy blue eyes lingered on his lips for a moment, a flutter erupting in her belly. Blinking, she realised that she had been staring for some time, and he had not uttered a word.

Meekly gazing up to his emerald eyes, her face became hot at learning that he was regarding her with a smouldering gaze, a fire within the forest that was his eyes. He had most definitely caught her staring.

She did not look away this time. Her breath hitched at the feeling of his large hand gripping her chin delicately, inspecting her features shamelessly. Eira bit her lip, and his piercing gaze snapped to her lips at the action. Her face flushed, her body feeling hot. 

He leaned closely, lips a mere inch from hers. He inhaled slowly, and her eyes fluttered shut. "Is it wrong to want you this much?", he whispered hoarsely, lips connecting with her own passionately. 

Eira gasped into the kiss, gripping a fistful of his shirt. After a moment, they parted, and he relished in the way her lips were now a darker red, her cheeks flushed and her eyes lidded. 

Ornstein gripped her hands, helping her down from the wall. She gazed up into his eyes, her forehead to his chin, their hands still joined. His eyes held an unspoken question, and she knew what it was.

She nodded. 

Ornstein smiled, and led her inside to his quarters. On the way, Eira stumbled clumsily, a hand stifling her laugh.

Ornstein raised a brow. "I will be forced to carry you if you continue to act like a damsel." Eira gaped, a girlish giggle escaping her throat. "That will not be necessary, I will not allow it!", she smiled. 

A challenge. 

Ornstein chuckled as he watched her run up the steps to the higher grounds of the castle. She was laughing, and after a while of running, she stopped to lean against a wall.

She yelped as she turned to her side, finding him to be closer than she had thought. He was fast. Backing away, she grinned. "Do not--". Eiras eyes widened as she began to fall backwards.

She did not fall. Ornsteins arms wrapped securely around her now, a strong hand hooked beneath her knees and carried her bridaly. 

Eira gasped, and gazed up at him. He certainly won any tests that she had formed for him. Relaxing, she rested against his chest and relented as he walked towards his quarters.


	7. I Think I Like You, Too - LEMON

Ornstein gently placed her outside of his door, opening it for her to enter. She did, her curious eyes drinking in the captain's modest room. 

The walls were a simple cream, adorning a flag of Anor Londo on it. Scrolls were neatly placed onto a desk, his armour standing proudly beside his bed. Ornsteins bed was a rich crimson - she smiled at the thought. 

Eiras blue eyes fluttered shut as a cool hand brushed over her shoulder from behind, gliding gently to enclasp her elegant neck. Ornstein heard her sigh softly at his gentle stroking, her head lolling back against his shoulder, bearing her neck to accept his touches further.

He gazed at her reflection in the window, her eyes closed, expression relaxed. His hand brushed over her collarbones, fingers skimming her creamy skin delicately. Her breath hitched, and he lowered his head to gently kiss along the length of her neck, the faint scent of lavender invading his senses. 

Eira shuddered visibly, tilting her head to allow him better access. One arm wrapped around her middle, the other circled around to grip her delicate jaw between his fingers as his mouth worked along her neckline. 

Slowly, his lip trailed to the area below her ear, and he suckled gently, relishing in her soft sighs. She backed against him involuntarily, his front pressed firmly against her back. He could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks, and he moved to nip at her earlobe.

"You are intoxicating.", he whispered, feeling her toned body shudder against him. Her breath hitched at his comment, and he smirked, whispering sweet nothing's into her ear. His lips descended to her shoulder, nipping experimentally at her skin. She gasped, gripping onto the hand around her middle. 

Ornstein could feel a beast within him stir wildly, but he tamed it for now. "I wish to touch you, to please you.", he whispered, one hand now gliding freely up her waist, down to her hips. Eiras breathing quickened, and she nodded swiftly. 

Between the alcohol and Ornsteins touches, Eiras mind was clouded and hazy with desire. She began to feel as though she was floating.

Leaving the arms of her captain, she walked a few paces forward, turning slowly. He watched intently as Eira lifted the hem of her shirt, throwing the piece of clothing onto the floor. Emerald eyes stared at the revealed skin, lingering on her chest for some time. 

She had adorned herself with a red bra, the finest kind, which dipped low to reveal a generous amount of cleavage. His mouth dried. His eyes trailed the length of her torso, noticing that she was far curvier than he had believed. 

Ornstein stalked towards her slowly, in awe at the sight of her half naked within the moonlight, her silver hair glowing. Gripping her face, he kissed her softly. 

The kiss progressed, becoming more passionate as Eira wrapped her arms around Ornsteins neck, breasts pushed against his clothed chest. Ornstein groaned, hand gliding down her slim, toned back, his experienced fingers finding the clasp of her bra.

Unclasping it, he resumed the rushed kisses, a hand delving into her hair as she pulled him closer, bare breasts now against him. A part of him snapped, and he pushed her against the wall, arms closing around her head. He heard her gasp, and suddenly her hands were on his shirt, lifting it above his head. 

With haste, her small hands trailed up his large torso, to his broad shoulders, and slowly down to his toned abdomen. Gazing down, his eyes became slightly lidded as he accepted her praise, eyes lingering on her breasts in the moonlight.

They were relatively large and perky, her pink nipples hardening from the chilled air. He could feel his pants tighten, and moved forward to kiss her once more, trailing a hand from her waist to the swell of her breast. 

Her soft sighs reached his ears as his fingers brushed over her nipples briefly and she jolted. Gripping his shoulders, she traced her hands over his many scars and muscles, a gasp leaving her as he had moved to pick her up, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Gently placing her onto the bed, he hovered over her, eyes piercing, yet a gentleness resided within them. In an instant, he had latched his mouth to her neck, and began trailing kisses down her collarbone slowly. 

Eiras eyes closed, and upon reaching her breast, he gazed up at her as his mouth encircled the sensitive nub. She exhaled with a shudder, and his free hand moved to tease her other nipple. 

Biting her lip, she gripped the waist of her pants and shimmied them down her toned thighs. Her arousal had been building all night, she wanted him badly. Ornstein paused in his ministrations, watching as her lacy, red underwear came into view. 

She lay upon the bed, hair sprawled over her shoulder, breasts heaving with short breaths. Her crimson underwear matched the colour of his bed, almost as though she belonged within it. The full moon shone brightly through the window, veiling her form with an ethereal glow. 

She was strikingly beautiful, and he sat back to marvel at the woman below him. She was soft and toned all at once, her warrior-like hairstyle simply adding to her unique beauty. The bone fragment in her hair merely served to make her appear exotic, different to the many women he had bedded. No, she was not a mere woman. She was his knight, his companion, his friend. A part of him knew that it stemmed even further than that.

Never had he taken his time as much as he did with her. By now, an ordinary woman would have already been bedded, and yet...

She was not ordinary. He wanted to remember this, etch her perfect body into his mind. Lay together as equals. His gaze finally met her eyes, and he noticed that she had been doing much the same as him - casting her ravenous eyes up his body. 

Her icy orbs brushed over his shoulders, his arms, until finally, they lingered on his pants. He smirked. Standing, he pulled the offensive clothing off, and now she was unashamedly staring at his groin, which was covered by his simple underclothes. 

Eira pursed her lips. He was certainly taking his time, and she liked that - he made her feel special - but he appeared hesitant, too. She would change that. 

Ornstein watched with darkened eyes as her small hands trailed the length of her body, gliding up her toned stomach before settling onto her breasts. She pinched her sensitive nipples, a soft sigh released from her mouth. The bulge in his underclothes positively grew. 

She was impatient, then, he noted. Ornstein smiled. "Earlier, you told that young knight that you could never court a man who could not best you." 

Eira paused, smirking deviously. " Indeed. In fact, playfighting before laying together was a practiced affair.", she slowly rose to her knees, edging towards him. Ornsteins eyes twinkled, defiance and challenge radiating through them.

He rose to his knees also, towering over her form. She merely smiled calmly, fearlessness within her orbs. "What is there to gain from it?", he asked curiously. 

Eira gripped his hands, linking her fingers with his. She tilted her head, gazing at his stunning eyes. "The people of Zena believed that to wrestle acts as a form of aphrodisiac, thus inducing the best sorts of pleasure. To be physical, challenging - it will allow the blood to flow more freely, if you get my meaning."

Ornsteins eyes lit with a raging fire, how peculiar. He liked this woman very much. He smiled charmingly, gripping Eiras wrists. " then let us try this custom", and with that he slammed her down onto the bed, climbing atop her body.

Eira gasped, but would not allow him to win. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she roughly flipped them so she sat atop him, their nether regions flush against each other. Ornstein tensed his jaw, feeling the heat between her thighs permeate through their clothes. 

Involuntarily, his hips jolted slightly, pushing against her clothed lips. She braced her hands onto his chest and moaned softly, face reddening upon the contact. Ornstein took the opportunity to grip her shoulders and force her to the bed, her breasts bouncing deliciously as he nestled between her legs, pushed against her inner thighs as his mouth greedily clashed with hers.

She was right. He was already fully hard, merely from their play fighting. Eira wrapped her legs around him roughly, pushing their lower regions closer together. Her eyes held a feral glint, and she writhed slightly. "I very much want you, Captain."

He grinned. She was very much into his dominance. "Oh? I was under the impression that you wished to win.", he teased, hands gripping her breasts and tweaking her nipples. She moaned and gripped his hair. "If this is how you will treat me when you win, then I will gladly lose each time", she breathed, glancing down at his firm hand grazing down her belly. 

Ornsteins face darkened at her proclaimation, and he leaned in closely while atop her, biting her ear. "Mm, do you wish for me to touch you?" He teased into her ear raspily, and she opened her legs at his question.

Ornstein watched her eyes lid as his fingers moved to rub her through her underwear, her cheeks flushing a bright red as she whined needily. He smirked. "Do i truly effect you this much?" 

He kissed down her body, fingers hooking into her underwear to pull them off. She was fully bared to him, and a jolt of desire shot through him at the sight of her pink, glistening lips. Kissing down her belly, he gripped her thighs and forced them apart with alarming strength, causing Eira to whine once more. He was starting to enjoy this Zena custom of hers. 

Eira, however, was slightly mortified. "Ornstein, you do not have to--" he cut her off by licking the length of her sex, a soft moan escaping her lips. He smirked against her, and she felt it, but it only served to turn her on more. 

Ornstein allowed his tongue to roam around her lips, teasing the flesh before circling her clit. As expected, she writhed and gripped his hair, gasping. "Am I winning?", he murmured into her sex, tongue greedily lapping at her soaked entrance. 

Eira was at a loss for words, her lower abdomen pulsing with a fiery hot desire. She needed more. She needed his rough hands touching every inch of her body. She squirmed frustratedly, and sat up swiftly, pushing him away. 

Ornstein now lay on his back, eyes holding confusion. "Did i do something wrong--", Eira stood above him now, her delicate flower bared to him. Her gaze was fierce. "You did not. Now please me." She smirked, her thighs lowering to either side of his face.

Ornstein was most certainly more than shocked. He had never done this before. It was crude, and he loved it. She was smart, earning pleasure while taking control of the reigns. His member pulsed with need. 

He smirked in return, he would not lose. Gripping her thighs roughly, he forced her pussy onto his face and lapped at her greedily.

He relished in her high pitched moans, and suckled onto her clitoris. Her hand made it's way to his hair, and she tugged gently, earning a growl from below her. "Oh, Captain, your mouth is sinful!", she gasped as his tongue entered her, tossing her head back. 

He groaned at the use of her title. He had had enough. Lifting her thighs, he threw her onto the bed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes were feral and wild, and she knew she was going to be punished. Biting her lip, she scooted further up the bed, only to have him grip her thighs and drag her back down, hovering above her.

Eira knew he had won, and now she was insanely aroused. "Please, lay with me, Captain." Ornstein shook his head, a devious expression amongst his usually neutral face. "Oh, I am not done yet.", he spread her legs.

Eira suddenly gasped as she felt a finger prod her entrance. He leaned over her, kissing her lavishly as he pushed a finger into her tight heat. Eira moaned into his mouth, bucking her hips into his hand. 

Ornstein pushed two of his fingers into her, but promptly gasped as his member was being gripped. He shivered, he was so hard that it had hurt. 

Removing his underclothes, Eira shamelessly stared at his length, biting her lip. She did not want to prepare for it, she wanted to be deliciously stretched. 

Ornstein clearly felt the same, and hesitated somewhat as she moved to sit atop him. Mere inches from his length, he gripped her hips. "Are you certain? I do not wish to hurt you"

Eira rubbed her wet lips against him, shivering. "I want to remember you for the next few days. It is a sensation I crave". Ornstein groaned at her wetness and nodded, trusting her desires.

Slowly, she lowered herself, eyes fluttering shut momentarily as the tip pushed into her tightness. He was big, and she loved it. Groaning, she slipped down lower, feeling him thicken the further she progressed. Half way in, she stopped and breathed shakily, nails digging into his abdomen. 

Ornstein gripped her hips, soothingly stroking them. Many women had an issue with his large size, but Eira seemed to revel in it. She inched down slowly, feeling resistance. She opened her eyes. "Push into me. Please.", she bit her lip and he hesitated. Her eyes told him that she was completely serious about the matter.

Gripping her hips tightly, he forced his way through the resistance he felt, hitting the front of her cervix and groaning as he felt her slip fully onto his member, their hips flush. The sound she made would be one he could never forget.

Eira gasped initially, a filthy moan of relief tearing from her throat as she felt him fill her up completely. She tossed her head back, nails grazing the skin of his abdomen once more. His jaw clenched at the tightness of her insides, and he refrained from moving.

Eira inhaled a sharp intake of breath, gazing into his eyes. "Please, do not take your time. I want to feel you, to remember you. I want you."

Who was he to decline? Pulling back slightly, his hips snapped up into hers once more, filling her to the brim completely, and she could do nothing but whine and moan. She wanted to remember him? Oh, she would.

Flipping her over, Ornstein nestled between her legs, smirking at her innocent eyes. He would now lead the pace, and he'd give her what she wanted. Pulling out to the tip, he slammed back in, creating a rhythmic pace of doing that over and over, groaning as she moaned wantonly in his ears and gripped his hair desperately. 

Wrapping her legs around him, she could do nothing but cry out as his pace quickened to her liking. His low groans ignited a fire within her belly, a primal side of her making her grasp his face and kiss him passionately. He obliged. 

Gripping the underside of her thighs, he hoisted her lower body up easily, baring her to him lewdly as a cute blush dusted her cheeks. He had seen every inch of her now, and he groaned at the feeling of her pussy tightening. 

A brutal pace ensued, his hands roaming along every crevice and curve of her body, her moaning increasing in volume as she gripped at his back desperately. 

"Mm, Captain!", she cried out, and his cock hardened significantly at the title. Moaning lowly, he pushed into her rapidly now, moving a hand between them to rub at her clitoris. 

She practically squealed. Tossing her head back, her body writhed beneath his own as her insides tightened. "Ornstein, I'm going to cum!", she cried out, mouth agape and eyes lidded heavily. His face was buried into the crook of her neck, muffling his owns groans of pleasure. "Cum for me, Eira.", he rasped into her ear, reaching beneath her to grip her plump ass, pulling her into him further.

Eira moaned loudly now, uncaring if her fellow companions heard from their own rooms. Gripping his hair, she kissed his neck sloppily, meeting her hips to his every thrust. "Close", she breathed through shuddering gasps, "so close!"

Ornstein began to roughly rub her clit, watching in awe as she squirmed so deliciously beneath him. With a particularly harsh thrust aimed at her g spot, she cried out wantonly, her liquids cascading down her thighs as her back arched, breasts bouncing. 

Her pussy squeezed him painfully, soaked insides rubbing him perfectly. His breath began to shudder, and he gripped the still writhing woman beneath him. "Eira," he rasped deeply, his voice far lower in pitch than usual, "I'm close." 

She nodded with a groan, and he pummeled into her sinful warmth furiously now, mouth slightly agape as his cock pulsated rapidly. Pulling out, he splattered his cum onto Eiras belly with a long groan and a satisfied sigh. 

\--------------------

The room was silent, save for their heavy breathing. The air chilled their sweaty skin, cooling them and bringing them back from their high. 

Laying beside the woman, he offered a gentle smile, to which she returned, a hint of shyness gracing her features now. His hand gripped her face. "I would not detest doing that again."

She giggled softly, and nodded, eyes heavy with sleep. "Likewise, Captain."

They fell asleep soundly, with Eira secured between his muscular arms.


End file.
